Beds Are Burning
"Beds Are Burning" is a cover song by tck tck tck featuring Simon Le Bon, released by The:Hour record label on 1 October 2009. About the song The song was originally released in 1987 by the Australian rock band Midnight Oil, who in 2009 updated the lyrics. The reworked song was part of a mass media campaign on the threats of climate change organised by the Geneva-based Global Humanitarian Forum, headed by former UN secretary general Kofi Annan. The song was supported by over 60 musical artists with many appearing in the video including Simon Le Bon, the Scorpions, Amadou and Mariam, Andre, Brazilian Girls, Mark Ronson, Jamie Cullum, Melanie Laurent, Marion Cotillard, Milla Jovovich, Fergie, Lily Allen, Manu Katche, Bob Geldof, Youssou N’Dour, Yannick Noah and many more. Archbishop Desmond Tutu and French actress Marion Cotillard also added their voices to the cover version. The track was first presented to the public at a launch in Paris (France) on 1 October, with the song and video promoted as a kind of musical petition to demand climate justice at the UN’s Copenhagen Climate Change Summit in December 2009. The promoters also hoped the song would become the soundtrack of the Climate Justice movement, which is about linking the dangers of global warming and those who will be most affected, namely the world's poor. This version of "Beds Are Burning" was produced by The:Hours record label, and was made available on all major music download platforms for free. Every download was to be considered a unique digital petition, with people adding their names to "demand world leaders reach an ambitious, fair and global deal at the UN Climate Change Summit in Copenhagen." More than 1.3 million people signed up to the campaign. The movement for Climate Justice is focused on uniting and mobilizing people from around the world to raise awareness about Climate Justice and the human impact of climate change. The song by tck tck tck was part of the greater TckTckTck project, which symbolizes that (in the projects opinion) time is ticking down and urgent action is needed. tck tck tck lyrics Kofi Annan speach Climate change is having a real impact on the lives of the individual and communities around the world We must do something about it In december in Copenhagen our leaders will have an opportunity to come up with a robust post-climate agreement That is viable and we help make this planet a better place Down at the river bed The earth is cracked and dry instead Farms are failing, cities baking Steam in 45 degrees The time has come To take a stand It’s for the earth It’s for our land The time has come A fact’s a fact The heat is on No turning back How can we dance when our earth is turning? How do we sleep while our beds are burning? Heaven hopes we’ll find a cure From Bejing west to Timbuktu The global village lives and breathes In 45 degrees Links http://www.timeforclimatejustice.org/home/whatisclimatejustice Category:Cover songs Category:Simon Le Bon related